Make Me Babies
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: How can a mechanical baby help in Gwendal's and Gunter's relationship? GwenGun.


**Make Me Babies**  
By Eliza Natsuko

**Disclaimers **: No, Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me

**Pairings** : GwenGun

**Summary** : How can a mechanical baby help in Gwendal and Gunter's relationship?

**A/N** : Written for LJ under the theme 'Baby'. My first GwenGun fic and I hope the characters aren't too OOC.

* * *

"Wolfram, the baby is crying. Maybe he's hungry." Yuuri complained as he held his 'baby'. Wolfram, in the other hand, was busy making milk for his hungry new infant.

"Yoshi, Yoshi. Stop crying." Yuuri rock his baby gently and made funny faces which resulted an even louder cry from the baby.

"Hennachoko! I told you that you're faces have the opposite effect." Wolfram grabbed the baby, carried it in his arms and fed it with the too-cold-milk he had prepared. "There, There. Daddy made some milk for you."

"Wolfram, the milk's too cold!" Yuuri said when the baby refused to drink the milk and continued bawling.

"Ah, Heika. How's it coming?" Gunter approached the young king with Gwendal next to him, carrying a baby.

"Gunter! Help! The baby hasn't stop crying since this morning!"

"And it's all this hennachoko's fault." Wolfram cried out, pointing a blaming finger towards the Maoh. His blonde hair was a little ruffled and his uniform was not as neat as it used to be. He looked as if he had been attacked by a beast.

Gunter gently took the baby from Yuuri and held it lovingly in his arms, rocking it slowly. Surprisingly, the baby stopped crying and dozed off. "Heika, you have such a good baby boy."

You see, all this madness started when Gunter suddenly came up with an idea. According to him, Yuuri and Wolfram should learn how to take care of babies as they will have to apply this knowledge sooner or later. Thus, Gunter, as a teacher-advisor, decided to hold a class for them and teach them everything they needed know. Things began to get more exciting when Yozak brought back two mechanical babies when he visited Bandabia. Gunter planned to let each of the teenage boys to take care of their own baby but Gwendal voiced that it might be too much for them. Therefore, it ended up with Yuuri and Wolfram taking care of one baby and obeying Yuuris orders, Gunter and Gwendal took care of the other one.

"Gwendal, let's go. It's time for Grenich's short nap." Gunter turned and told the black haired man, who nodded in return.

"Grenich?" Yuuri's head tilted to the side.

"That's the name of our baby." Gunter smiled and moved aside to allow Yuuri to look at his little boy." Saa, Heika, we shall take our leave now. Grenich needs to sleep. Remember to let your baby sleep too. Babies need plenty of sleep to grow."

After the two older men retreated, Yuuri turned to Wolfram and asked, "Ne, Wolfram, what is the name of our baby?"

-x-

Little Grenich fell asleep in Gwendals arms even before they reached Gunter' room.

"Lay him on the bed." Gunter whispered to Gwendal as he opened his closet and took out a soft blanket.

As instructed, Gwendal put his son down on Gunter's bed. He rested next to Grenich with his hand supporting his head. Gunter came up to them and gently tucked the blanket tightly around the infant. He, too, rested next to young Grenich, opposite Gwendal, in the same position. Gunter stroked the baby's hair lovingly, his eyes set on baby Grenich as he spoke softly to Gwendal.

"It's nice to have a baby, don't you think?" Gwendal nodded in response. "How I wish to have my very own baby someday."

"You have Gisela. She's your daughter." Gwendal noted as if Gunter did not realize he had a one already.

"I know but I adopted her when she was 10 (1). I couldn't experience carrying her when she was a baby or feeding her like how I do to Grenich. I love her as if she were my real daughter although she doesn't have my blood in her." Gunter sighed. "Gwendal, you should find someone. Someone to love and to give you babies (2)."

"What about you? Don't you want someone?"

"I do but…" Gunter looked from Grenich to Gwendal. "But that person doesn't feel the same about me." He added softly.

Gwendal couldn't explain why he felt a pang of jealousy hit him when Gunter told him he actually loved someone. He was too jealous and upset to probe Gunter who that person was. Questions started to strike Gwendal. Why did he feel that way? Was it jealousy he was feeling? If someone else besides Gunter told him that, would he still felt that same? Who is it that Gunter loved? By the time Gwendal had regained his composure, the violet haired man had fallen asleep. He looked at Gunter and Grenich and felt content to have such… family. Soon after, he too closed his eyes and dozed off in Gunter's bed.

-x-

The crying of hungry Grenich woke both men up with a startle. Gunter quickly made milk for Grenich while Gwendal checked Grenich's diapers with a funny looking face. Done with the milk, Gunter picked Grenich up from the bed, held him in his arms, and fed Grenich with the warm milk. Gwendal sat on the bed next to Gunter. Since Gwendal was a little taller than Gunter, even in a sitting position, he had to tilt his head downwards to look at the other man, holding his baby close to his chest in order to feed him. Gunter, as if he noticed Gwendal's eyes on him, looked up. A smile was carved beautifully on both of their lips. They continued to stare at each other with soft eyes and were soon drowned in each other's deep orbs. Gwendal leaned down closer to Gunter and his right hand began to creep behind the silver haired man as Gunter's head leaned up toward Gwendal. They closed their eyes, expecting their lips to touch when the door suddenly slammed open with a loud 'BANG'. Startled, both of their faces moved away from each other, deep pink staining their cheeks.

"GUNTER! This little one won't stop crying! HELP!" Yuuri whined with Wolfram behind him, rocking their baby almost violently.

Gunter handed Grenich to Gwendal and walked towards the young couple. "Wolfram, you're holding the baby wrong. You're making him uncomfortable."

Gwendal sighed and felt a little disappointed that his brother and Yuuri showed up right at that moment. He pictured the scene over and over again in his head and thought of what would happen if the two imposters hadn't shown up.

-x-

Gwendal did his daily routine to put little Grenich to sleep in Gunter's room before returning to his room to end the night. Strangely, Grenich kept crying that specific night and did not want to go to bed. His 'fathers' tried everything possible to stop him from crying- feeding him, changing his diapers, singing him to sleep, reading him bedtime stories and kissing him, but nothing seemed to work. After hours past his bed time, Grenich finally felt drowsy and fell asleep.

"Grenich sure was energetic today." Gunter stated in a resignating tone. "Good thing his energy died off."

"Ah." Gwendal looked hesitant for a moment before asking. "Gunter, do you mind if I ask you something… personal?"

Gunter looked surprised for a second then shook his head to signal a 'No.'

"I've been wondering, who…" Gwendal shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Who is that person you love?"

Gunter looked more shocked than ever after hearing Gwendal's question. "Why do you want to know?"

"No- Nothing. I was just curious." Gwendal looked away. Suddenly, he felt ashamed for asking such a personal question. "I've thought about what you said. About getting someone to love and have babies."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I believe that I've found one."

"Oh…" Gunter's eyes averted from Gwendal to little Grenich on the bed, in between them.

'Was that sadness I saw in his eyes?' Gwendal thought silently and continued his one-sided conversation. "I think I would be really disappointed if the person that I came to love actually feels for someone else. So, I need to know… who that person is and perhaps, I could be better than that person."

Gunter's eyes grew large as He gasped and mouth hung low. "Gwendal you- God, Gwendal, it was you! It was you that I loved but I never thought that you would have loved me back and I-"

"Shh…" Gwendal placed a finger on Gunter's lips. "I just wanted to know who and I'm glad it was me. Gunter, let me love you and have babies with you, please?" (3)

Gunter, who was overwhelmed with joy and happiness nodded and immediately flung his arms around Gwendal. The blue eyed man did not wait any longer to claim the other's lips with his. They broke the kiss off when they suddenly heard little Grenich laughing happily.

-x-

"Ah, let's just go to Gunter. He'll know what to do with our Haru." Yuuri told Wolfram as they walked to Gunter's room, carrying the crying baby.

"I told you his name is Barnette." Wolfram shot back.

When they reached the aforementioned room, they decided not to enter nor knock on the door after all.

"They're making a new baby. We'll come back some other time."

* * *

Notes:

(1) I do not know at what age Gisela was adopted so let's just pretend Gunter adopted Gisela when she was 10.

(2) I try not to use terms like man or woman because in this story, both man and woman in Shin Makoku are enable to give births.

(3) Again, men are enable to give births.

Reviews are always loved.


End file.
